<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Like A Paper Plane (oh winds will take you higher) by stickers_on_a_laptop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305765">Just Like A Paper Plane (oh winds will take you higher)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop'>stickers_on_a_laptop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CM AU's [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Paperman (2012) Fusion, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Paperman AU of Cherry Magic, nothing more, nothing less</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CM AU's [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Like A Paper Plane (oh winds will take you higher)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/gifts">creativityobsessed</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I watched a random music video on my recommended and it started with a bunch of papers being thrown up and I went "gasp Paperman AU"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t like Kurosawa Yuichi to have his papers out of order, but on that day, he was running late and he had shoved his papers into his briefcase (instead of putting them neatly into their respective plastic folders). He had a few sticking out, fortunately nothing too important, as it was windy, especially at the train station. As he waited for his train, a paper came and stuck to him, causing him to look at it, before it was lifted by the wind. A man, shorter than by him by several centimeters, chased after it, running past him before jumping up and grabbing it. He came back and stood next to Kurosawa, tucking the escaped paper into a simple paper folder. </p><p>Kurosawa observed the man next to him (bit of a bed head, wearing a briefcase backpack, with a slightly too big suit, but very cute with big deer eyes). The man, clearly seeing he was being watched, fiddled with his bangs. When the opposite going train started coming in, a paper flew out of Kurosawa’s briefcase, hitting the other man in the face. Kurosawa, startled, reached out to get the paper off. When he did, the other man had his face all scrunched up. But when he blinked his eyes open, he smiled an embarrassed smile up to Kurosawa.</p><p>Kurosawa felt something stir in his chest. </p><p>The other man’s attention went to the paper, and something must have struck him as funny, because he started snickering slightly, then looked up to Kurosawa. </p><p>Kurosawa raised an eyebrow, then looked at the paper. There was a light pink lip print on it (now that Kurosawa looked, it did look like the shorter man had some chapstick on). He chuckled, pointing at the paper, only to find that the other man had boarded the train, the doors closing as he sat down. </p><p>Kurosawa watched the train leave the station, clutching tightly to the paper. But when the other man looked back, Kurosawa couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face. (before the train disappeared, Kurosawa could have sworn that he saw the other man smile as well) </p><p>---</p><p>The tenth floor of the office never felt so stifling. Kurosawa looked at the “kissed” form (gosh he had so many of these forms, all to do with sales and numbers and nothing to do with the feelings in his heart). </p><p>A pile of papers hitting the desk startled Kurosawa out of his reverie, and he looked up to his department head, looking very disapproving. As the head was going back into his private office, the slight breeze he created walking nearly sent the “kissed” form out the window, which was open because the air conditioning was broken. He managed to rescue it (what a waste it would be if it went out the window, down to the busy Tokyo streets) and was straightening, a sigh escaping him before he looked out the window. </p><p>Wait a minute.</p><p>Was that…?</p><p>Kurosawa pressed himself to the window, not caring that he was probably dirtying it. Yes, that was him! A floor below his, there was the man from the train station. Kurosawa could tell from the slightly awkward way he held himself. It looked like he was doing...an interview? (if Kurosawa had to guess...maybe there was an opening here?). </p><p>He stood there for a second before opening the window and waving his arms, trying to get his attention before feeling some eyes on him. He looked, and saw his department head staring at him (had the man ever been in love?), so he sat down, but kept looking out the window. He sat back, thinking. He looked at his desk, with the light pink lip stain seeming like the brightest thing in the universe. He hovered his hand over it, then grabbed a form from the giant pile.</p><p>A fold. A tight crease. More folds. More creases. </p><p>A few seconds later, Kurosawa had a beautiful paper airplane (all of a sudden, Kurosawa thanked the obsession he had with them at the age of ten). He ran his fingers over it, making sure everything was straight. Checking to make sure the department head wasn’t watching, he sent the paper plane out.</p><p>Only for it to fall down after a very short stint. He watched it swirl down to the busy street, then grabbed another form. </p><p>Fold. Crease. Fold more. Crease more. </p><p>This one flew beautifully, only to crash into the side of the window, only a few centimeters away from the open window (the air conditioning must have been out there too). </p><p>Back to the desk. Another form.</p><p>Ready to throw, only to be stopped by the department head, who closed the window with a slam, while the paper plane fell out of Kurosawa’s hand. Kurosawa watched him leave, and since they closed the door (a bad idea when Kurosawa was like this), Kurosawa simply grabbed another form and threw that one in the shape of another paper plane. This one flew down to the eighth floor, and Kurosawa watched as a young man picked it up. The young man smiled, looking up, and Kurosawa waved his hands in the shape of an X. Shrugging, the young man simply threw it across his own room, watching it fly. </p><p>Fold. Crease. Fold again. Crease again. </p><p>This paper plane got taken by a bunch of pigeons that came out of nowhere (Kurosawa couldn’t help the “you serious” face and put his hands in a defensive manner).</p><p>The pile got smaller and smaller as he threw more and more paper planes, many of them hitting the wall of the building across (one even made it in, only to not be noticed as the “train” man and his interviewer were going over something).</p><p>Kurosawa felt like hitting his head against the window.</p><p>Folds. Creases. Throw. Until…</p><p>Clang! went the old-fashioned metal paper holder, falling on the floor. </p><p>Kurosawa looked around. Everyone was staring at him (well he had disturbed the peace, this was to be expected). One of the other workers (Urabe-san?) brought his forms over to himself, as if Kurosawa might steal them. Ignoring the other employees, Kurosawa looked out the window to see the man, looking a little uncomfortable, stand up and shake the hand of the interviewer.</p><p>A wind blew through the office, causing the kissed form to pick up. Kurosawa slammed his hand down on it, his thumb near the chapstick mark. </p><p>Fold. Crease. </p><p>Kurosawa puffed out his cheeks and released. This was it. The most important one (so of course the wind took it out of his hands. Swirling down, down, down). </p><p>Across the street, the man in the ill-fitting suit nodded to the interviewer and left the room, the interviewer closing the door behind him. Kurosawa looked back at the office (maybe no one noticed him). Glaring faces stared back at him. </p><p>The door of the department head caused everyone to get back to work. Kurosawa grimaced but looked across and down, somehow finding the form of the man from earlier in a heartbeat (was it the way he walked? Or something more?)</p><p>Kurosawa turned back to the office, ready to run, only to find his department head blocking his way, holding a new pile of forms (equal to the amount Kurosawa had turned into paper planes). Kurosawa held his gaze a few seconds, dropping down when the head dropped all the new papers on his desk.  </p><p>Kurosawa sat down, acting defeated. But when the head walked away, he glared at the back of the man. He sat there for a few seconds (decisions…), then ran out in a rush of paper. </p><p>---</p><p>Adachi Kiyoshi turned the corner of the building he had just had his interview at.</p><p>---</p><p>Kurosawa burst out of the building, his jacket buttoned up, running across the street despite it being a yellow light (honks and some angry yells echoed in his ears but who cared). He made it across the street, flustered and out of breath. He looked around, trying to find the other man, only to see the paper with the lip mark on a mailbox. </p><p>Kurosawa slumped in defeat (all that wasted paper for this), grabbed the paper plane, and threw it as hard as he could, in any direction. He would have stomped away if it was in his nature (as it was, he was in a bad mood). </p><p>He passed an alleyway, ignoring everything in his bad mood. As a result, he didn’t notice the paper planes he had made flying behind him (in waves, not straight as they should be, if they had even been thrown at all). </p><p>A paper stuck to Kurosawa’s leg. He stopped and bent down. He saw that it was the paper plane with the kiss mark and threw it away in frustration (the universe said no already, why rub in the wound). More paper planes surrounded him. He brushed them off. They stuck to him like arrows and pushed. Kurosawa was thrown backwards, then turned around. He tried to brush them off, but they were taking him somewhere now. As he got across the street, he saw the one with the kiss fly away. </p><p>---</p><p>Adachi was looking at the flowers at a kiosk when a paper airplane catching in a bouquet caught his eye. He glanced at it, amused, then looked at it carefully (it’s not possible…). When he got closer, he was startled by the paper airplane leaving the bouquet by a greater force, and when it flew around him several times, he got the hint and started following. He chased it down the street, following it when went to the train station. </p><p>---</p><p>Kurosawa was bounced to the stairs of the train station and onto a train.</p><p>---</p><p>Adachi followed the paper plane into the train, chasing it as it went through different cars. </p><p>---</p><p>Kurosawa was kept in his seat by the paper planes (silently apologizing to the mother who snatched her kid away).</p><p>---</p><p>Adachi studied the paper plane as the train started slowing down. Instinctively, he knew this was the stop. He got off (oh, the same stop he was at this morning). He frowned at the plane in his hands, bouncing it a few times in his hands. </p><p>A rush of paper caught Adachi’s attention. Many paper planes were now going by his (small for his height) feet. He looked up, grinning, then turned around. Yes, it was the handsome man from earlier, wearing almost a suit of paper airplanes, which fell as he nearly ran to Adachi. Adachi touched his hair out of nerves, but looked up at the taller man and smiled. </p><p>---</p><p>(two men in their thirties, laughing at a cafe, a paper plane with a light pink lip stain in between them)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case it wasn't super clear, the accidental plane went to Rokkaku. </p><p>This was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>